A New Beginning
by Sutter Finicky
Summary: The Jedi have fallen. The Emperor has hunted down the Jedi killing thousands even after the death of his apprentice Darth Vader at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nobody is left to stand in the way of the Dark Lord. Galactic Republic sympathizers try to restore hope in the galaxy before the Jedi are terminated completely. (Tons of OCs. AU fanfic. Set 5 years after RoTS)
1. Chapter 1

Since the order to terminate the Jedi was given, the light in the universe has never been seen. Thousands of peacekeepers brutally murdered by the soldiers they've fought side by side with for years. The Clone War was a trap. A deception play to gain power. Palpatine looked at the outcome of his gamble and held mixed feelings. The Jedi are no more, their temple buried in ash. But his star pupil perished in flame on Mustafar. In his familiar position in the center of the senate, representatives in the star systems still in the shattered remains of the Galactic Republic wait to hear their wounded leaders words to provide some clarity.

"Last time I spoke, I made it clear my love for democracy triumphs all. Even myself. As you can see." He lowers his hood covering deformed face for all to see its lost of color, its scars running across it. "I lost a lot in my fight to preserve this republic I love. To defend it from the Jedi and their lust for control."

Bail Organa, not present watched from a monitor aboard the Tantive IV. His calm demeanor hiding the feeling of distraught within. Palpatine announced himself the Emperor of the Galactic Republic. An oxymoron decree known to all, besides the galactic senate who has just neutered themselves.

"Sir, what will do we?" Captain Wedge Antilles asks, clearly at a lost himself at the extraordinary turn of events. "What can we do? We lost." For a moment Organa allowed the mask of bravery slip. He was far too honest. He knew it the moment the words left his lips. "If we accept it." He recovers. "Set coordinates for Alderaan."

"But what about Master Yoda and Kenobi?" Antilles reminds Organa, as if he's forgotten. "No. They are gone. With us, but no longer physically." Organa never knew if the Force was more than a superpower. He didn't possess the power of a Jedi. But in times like these it helped to believe in something. An omnipotent force watching over them. Keeping them safe.

"What about senator Amidala?" Wedge inquired. Another loss. Another light extinguished. Perishing with her kin. That is no way for a hero to die.

"Alderaan, Captain. Now." He walks briskly to the makeshift medical ward, there sat the glorious senator. The hero of Naboo. The representative of the people. Near her end, unable to muster the strength to bear the universe her offspring ending her family line.

"Senator, I'm sorry." Organa's eyes water, he kneels by her side cradling her limp hand. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll reunite with Anakin. That's all that matters." She chokes out through baited breath. Bail is stunned. "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?" Padme nods, releasing a smile through her pained expressing. "I only wish I could have saved them. But maybe I already am."

"You are" Organa tries to soothe the ailing woman before the lights officially went out. "We'll always be with you." She promises before closing her eyes."

(Scene Break)

Five years later, the universe has almost forgotten all that's transpired at the climax of The Clone War. Life goes on for the average simpleton, making due with what little freedoms they still have. The Jedi are no more. The Sith are not resurrected. The universe is without law. Without hope. Cities are held captive by either the imperials or the criminal underworld of their planet.

For young Kyle, he's never heard of the Jedi or the Force for that matter. All he knows is the Emperor rules the universe with an iron fist. In order to survive alone in such a chaotic universe, one must learn to fight. Kyle is fortunate to find a trainer in Hassan Youngblood. A strange man. Wise beyond his years. Not much of a looker, as at only 37 he manages to look like he's in his mid-50's.

"Come on, we're not done yet." Hassan had just kicked Kyle's feet from under him. "Good guys never quit." Kyle took one more breath and performed a kick-to-stand regaining his wooden sword. "Nice. Did I teach you that?" Hassan smirks.

"Something I learned while fighting." He answered before going on the attack, managing to swing Hassan's hands around losing his grip becoming powerless. "From the underground ring?" Hassan again wondered.

"No. I learned it from watching you." Kyle's reply oozing sarcasm. Hassan grabbed the wooden blade, yanking it from his student's hand jabbing the hilt on his forehead. Kyle staggers and is again knocked off his feet landing on his back as the room spins for a moment. "We need to work on you attention span. And you know I don't like you hanging around in that shanty town." Kyle chose to ignore the last part of Hassan's sentence. It was a decent way to get paid on a planet that offered him very little options besides criminal activities.

"You just can't let me win can you?" Kyle huffs. "Now what good will that do?" Hassan explains. "Nobody ever let me win."

"And look how that turned out for you." Kyle leers, but in a lighthearted manner. There was no sudden rise to his feet, the intense training session taken the last of his stamina. "You know all that stuff is fake?" Hassan teases Kyle for enjoying such childish entertainment. "Show me a move."

"What?"

"A move. Come on don't be shy. I'll keep my arms down." Hassan let's his arms go to his side. Taking a second Kyle thought, then came at Hassan with the intensity of a rocket his feet near Hassan's nose before his teacher caught it in midair. "How... how did you-"

"You wiggle your leg. It tipped me off. You need to work on that. Don't tip your opponent on what you're planning to do. I don't care about the entertainment factor."

"Alright, fine." Kyle didn't want to continue being lectured. "So are we finished?"

"For today? Yeah. Go. Rest. Stay out of trouble."

before Kyle left he replies "No promises." Of course he meant it as a joke. His eyes are partaken with a triangle shaped item, appearing not too dissimilar to a paper weight. "What's this?" Hassan looked at the item with apathy.

"That's a Jedi holocron. It contains the secrets of the Jedi from the ancient republic era." Kyle was astonished and held the item with great care.

"Why is it laying around on the floor?" He asks, acting as if it was an unattended to baby.

"If you want it you could have it." Hassan says nonchalantly. "I can't open it. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that. Do you know how valuable these things are on the black market? Last I heard, one was sold nearly a decade ago for 5.5 million." Kyle respectively declines the generous offer, placing the holocron on a nearby shelf.

"Wouldn't you sell it at that price? Money like that could change a man's life." Hassan tempted Kyle to observe his priorities.

"No." He shakes his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself. As I'm sure you wouldn't either if you just give this to me." Hassan smiles approving of the rebuttal.

"How about, next time you come here we'll try to open it together? That'll be our training session." Kyle's expression brightened like a kid on Life Day seeing the rows of presents underneath the tree.

He left Hassan's hobble with a smile in his step, as if the universe was brighter than before.

But on this planet things can change for someone really fast.

Kyle didn't feel like resting. He was bubbling with energy, a second wind, and wanted to find a place to expend it. He then remembered Giles. His friend had a big match tonight and Kyle promised he'd be there. Rushing to the neighborhood where the matches are held in a shanty, Kyle was in time to catch the climax. Giles was matched up against a being twice his size and couldn't get an ounce of offense in as he accepted the punishment. "Come on. Do something!" Kyle yells internally. As if listening, Giles let loose right hands, the idle attendance rose to their feet as did Kyle. Looking to put the finishing touches on the comeback Giles went for his a mid air forearm, only for his Wookie opponent to snatch it with ease, turn him around and slam him to the mat. The referee slides in for the one, two and three. Kyle slumps in his seat. Another loss.

Kyle was the first one to greet Giles outside the locker room. "Good show." Kyle says this whenever Giles loses, reminding him it's all about the spectacle. "That's four straight." Giles keeps count of the last time he's won. "Four times I've eaten canvass this week." He's bitterness is seething.

"They'll have you win again." Kyle assures him. "No. I think they are about to cycle me out. I'm not a priority. They don't care about small guys." Kyle wanted to tell Giles it to give up hope. Part of him knew Giles was far beyond the point of picking back up.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Kyle thought his appetite was large, but when he sees the large quantities of sustenance that Giles orders he thinks his friend has a couple bolts loose in his head.

"You trying to give yourself a heart attack with all that grease?" Kyle inquires.

"Hey, I earned it." It hasn't been a good year for Giles. A knee injury cost him the title and he's never achieved the status he once enjoyed.

"You earned it, but you also earn the consequences of eating such filth."

"Don't judge me." Frustrated, Giles let's loose on a tangent. "I'm tired of sacrificing my body for people who don't care for little pay. If I want to put on some pounds then let me."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." He couldn't help but feel sorrow for his friend. Disgusted like he is with their mundane routine, accomplishing very little. The hamster wheel of a poor citizen is no life at all.

"I could move to Exo and get more respect."

"You think they'd respect small fries like us anywhere? We'd get paid even less than we are now." Deep down, Giles knew Kyle was right. The business they are in is less formidable than if they had decided to transport spice for a living instead. But wrestling is the only jobs these two undereducated simpletons could aspire for without turning to a life of crime.

"How does it feel to have your childhood dreams vanish before you turn 25?"

Kyle is silent. "You talking to me?"

"No. I'm delivering a soliloquy." Giles sneers. "Look at us, we're 19. We have no money, in debt and we try to make a living getting beat up."

"I don't know what to say. Live is strange. It's unpredictable."

"Remember what we used to play as kids after school?" Kyle thought back, then laughs. "Jedi and Sith." He answers. "Hardly dignifying."

"But we dreamed! We dreamed because we were allowed to." Giles needed a second to compose himself. The harsh realities of adulthood serving constant reminders of what he can never return to being never made the facts sink in any easier.

"You had the gift. You could've gone." Kyle waives him off. "You kidding? I can't live the life of a monk. It's impossible."

"You didn't want to be a Jedi? It wasn't you who kept tabs on The Clone Wars every day after school." Giles teases.

"It was a big war. A lot was at stake." Kyle deflects.

It was moments like this, the playful jabbing at what wasn't meant to be which made the doldrums of living bearable.

They walked back to Giles' humble abode. Giles is generous enough to let Kyle stay, only place for him to sleep was on top of the washer and dryer. He checks his postbox finding just one letter. "Hey, no bills!" Giles chuckles. "That's a plus." He opens up the letter, his expressions darkens. All the color leaving his pink flesh.

"What?" Kyle is able to get ahold of it and he too is rendered motionless. "I've been drafted to the Imperial army."

"No no. This has to be a mistake." But it wasn't. The empire needed soldiers. The citizenry was too uppity during the rise of the empire. To squash all those who wouldn't pledge an allegiance to the empire they were forced to serve in the military. Either to die or be subjected to brainwashing. They'll soon learn to love the empire and come back as cogs in the machine.

"They told me this day would come." Giles' eyes stared at nothing, feeling lifeless. "What can I do?" He asks Kyle, as if he had the answers.

"We could run." He offers.

"The empire always finds you. It's useless to run. It's either I die for them, or am tortured then killed as an example of what happens to those who don't go." Giles felt another layer of gloom wash over him. "I should be happy to leave this life behind." He acknowledges the irony of the situation.

"But the alternative is worse." Kyle replies solemnly.

"Could you... could you leave for a few hours. I need some time by myself." Giles asks. "Sure." Kyle slaps Giles' back. "If you need me give me a call."

Kyle didn't know how much time Giles would need. So he took himself some money, a new pair of clothes in case he needed to find somewhere else to stay. Watching someone lose their livelihood so unexpectedly is enough to break anyones heart.

Both Kyle and Giles loudly expressed their desires to leave Songin. The planet has always perplexed Kyle. For a desert planet it's sure chilly most of the time of the year. When the heatwaves do come, however, they are basically fatal.

"Kyle, where's Giles?" Clifford, the show runner said he was looking for Giles for the past hour. He isn't answering his com-link.

"He's... Uh, busy." Kyle didn't want to go into detail of what was actually happening. Clifford wouldn't care, so it's best to keep everything vague. "What happened?"

"Someone dropped out and I need a slot filled. I was hoping for Giles. I guess you'll do." Clifford sighs. Kyle scoffed. He wasn't even asked, just demanded to show up. "When you do get a hold of Giles tell him I have an offer for him."

"Am I getting paid this time?" Kyle reminds Clifford the last time he worked an impromptu match, he was stiffed on the check.

"Business isn't as bad as it was back then, Kyle. Don't worry. Just come to the show house now and we'll get you suited up."

"I gotta head home and get my gear."

"No. We can't use 'you', you'll have to be someone else. I'll explain when you arrive."

"I'm always expected to clean someone else's mess for half the pay." Being a wrestler isn't fun and games. Often Kyle works for little pay in return for taking an awful lot of punishment. The only people who will dedicated themselves to this life are either insane or having flunked actual athletics.

Reeking of sweat, the odor was enough to give Kyle a searing headache the first time he entered the lock room. Even though it was late into the night, the intoxicated, gambling degenerate crowd comes in to place bets on the fights. None the wiser it's all predetermined.

"What are you doing here?" A stringy haired fellow notices Kyle by his locker. "You don't work the graveyard shift."

"I'm a last second replacement, Trevor." He answers. "Don't know who I'm working though."

"Rumor has it the boss has somebody big debuting. Wants a big win for him."

"So I'm taking a dive? Kyle sighs. Like Giles he's also been on a losing streak as of late. A streak he was hoping to end.

"Not sure. This guy is legit. He might want to let this one fly off the cuff."

"Great." Trevor slaps Kyle's back. "If things get too hairy for you call me for backup."

"I appreciate that, Trev, but then we're both out of a job." The gesture was nice, although foolish. The performers aren't allowed to fraternize and band together. If someone was getting beaten to a pulp and it's for real, they can either watch it happen or turn their backs.

On the receiver a report came across the wire, what the empire allowed the people to learn anyway.**_ "Imperial spies have concluded only three Jedi survived the purge. The emperor is promising a bounty of 500,000 credits for one Jedi. Dead or alive." _**

Kyle and Trevor whistle simultaneously at the hefty sum. "Wow. Can you imagine what a guy could do with that?" Kyle shrugs. "Shame we don't know a Jedi." Trevor's expression turns grave.

"Those three are the last lights in a galaxy consumed by darkness. We need them. If I found a Jedi i'd rather die than turn them in."

"Okay, Trev. I'm sorry. I forgot you admired those guys." Trevor still did. Kyle could see the posters of Jedi in Trevor's locker.

"Yeah, Trevor here probably pretends to be a Jedi when nobody is looking!" Clifford walks in smoking a cigar. "Kyle here has the right idea. It's all about the bottom line."

"Hard to carry both money and blood." Trevor retorts. Clifford waives him off. "Bah! I don't believe in that mystical nonsense. Do you, Kyle?"

"No." Kyle says point blank. Kyle felt pity for squashing Trevor's beliefs, so he amended his statement. "But nobody can be sure. The universe is crazy. It has to be of service of something. Maybe."

"Whatever. Trevor, your bus is outside waiting for you. You're working tomorrow." Clifford gets down to business. "Kyle, you're wearing a mask and will be wrestling Fall."

"That's the name you're giving him?"

"No that's his name. Fall. F-A-L-L." Kyle and Trevor are unable to wrap their heads around the fact this mysterious figure has one name and it's a verb.

"What kind of name is that?" Kyle knew the answer he'd receive would leave him more confused than before. So it's better he just checks out now. "So what is this?"

"Legit. I trust he can handle you." Clifford replies.

"Then just have him beat me up for a couple minutes and pin me." Kyle pleads. Clifford shakes his head. "He's green. Besides, I'm this isn't fake. This is real. He's my new money maker. Tall, strong, dangerous. What I like in a fighter. He'll win here, just guide him." Clifford was unable to contain his excitement. "Come on, time to hit the ring." Kyle hastily puts on his mask. They forgot to cut a hole for his mouth to breath... they also forgot to wash it.

There's no music for Kyle in his introduction. Nobody pays him any mind. The public address announcer doesn't even name Kyle's character. All energy is devoted to hyping up this new guy. A small smoke screen does a poor job maintaining his mystery. Clifford wasn't lying when he said this guy was tall. Nearly eight-feet. He towered over Kyle. The poor guy couldn't even slip his body under the rope, he needed to lift his legs over the top.

"Ladies and gentleman! Let me present to you... NAPALM!" Kyle snickered. "Napalm?!" He said out loud, then smothering his hands to his mouth. "Sorry." He mouths. The man looked so unsure. They meet in the center of the ring. "Hey. You okay?" Kyle asks. "You're sweating. Like a lot." Fall didn't answer, he was unable to even breathe.

The bell rings, Kyle was waiting for Fall to go on the offensive. Except he just stood there, arms by his side. Kyle takes the lead and starts jawing at Fall, talking trash in an attempt to keep those in attendance from panning the new guy. "C'mon you gotta do something." Kyle couldn't believe what he was about do say. "Hit me on the mat. Grab my throat and slam me on the mat." He orders.

Fall finally speaks. "I don't want to hurt you." It almost made Kyle laugh again. "Don't worry about me." Fall grabs Kyle by the throat, the air pushed out of his lungs and slammed on his back a second later much to the delight of the intoxicated crowd. He picks Kyle up again. "You okay?" He nods. "Yeah, just a little softer next time. Hey, I have an idea. Let me break free, let me lead." He breaks the hold and tries to hit Fall with a clothesline, but Fall just stands upright unaffected. "Uhhh." Kyle figures Fall was just nervous still.

"I got this." Fall grabs Kyle and rams his back into the turnbuckle three times before Kyle slips from Fall's grasp. "Okay. Okay. I quit. Pin me." Kyle pleads for mercy. Fall's expression turns sinister, he stares down at Kyle grinning.

"Cliff wants three more minutes." He again grabs Kyle by the neck, tossing him to the opposite of the ring before picking up by the neck again. Before he can be thrown to the mat again, he rakes Fall's eyes and clotheslines Fall over the rope. "Yeah it worked that time!" He yells, then gestures for him to get up. When Fall is slow to get up, Kyle slides under the rope and proceeds to begin his assault. Smashing his hands against Fall's chest, then performing a dropkick that sent his challenger reeling backwards over the barricade. Kyle slides back to the ring and confidently watches the referee perform the ten count. If he reaches ten before Fall comes back to the ring it's an automatic win for Kyle.

When the referee reached six, Kyle remembered he wasn't here to win. And decided to go get Fall and drag him back. "This has to end. Just block my kick and slam me on the mat." He calls. Kyle goes for the kick, his momentum is halted when Fall again seized his neck. Fall's grip didn't weaken, if anything he pushed his thumbs into his throat. Miraculously, Kyle broke free and delivered a low blow sending Fall to the floor. Kyle wiggles his left foot signaling his intent. Having had it with the disrespect, Kyle wanted to beat not just Fall, but humiliate Clifford for putting him in a match with this bozo. He needed Fall to turn around so he could hit him in the jaw. Fall is slow to rise, but catches Kyle's leg just in time, picks him up like a rag doll before smashing him one more time for the one, two, three.

Kyle wastes little time exiting the ring and made a beeline to Clifford's office. Lucky to have made it this far since he's lost feeling in his legs. "Alright, I made your guy look good. Come on. Pay me." He replies curtly. Clifford shakes his head.

"Hardly. You ever plan on hitting that crescent kick?" Clifford ridicules.

"Yes. You'll be the one I hit." Kyle shoots back.

"Whatever. A win is a win."

"The gate didn't meet expectations. I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." Kyle looks at Clifford hoping he's just playing a sick joke. "That moron nearly broke me in half. I came to work for you because you promised to make it worth my while."

"I promised you nothing. Come back tomorrow and I'll have more work for you." Before Kyle leaves he slamming the door shut. "Fuck you!" Kyle wishes he yelled from the bottom of his lungs at Clifford, but could only muster a whisper and flipping him the bird when a wall separated them.. "See you tomorrow, K." Clifford merely responds.

(Scene Break)

For Ahsoka, the collapse of the Jedi and their subsequent outlawing of their religion left her with very little options for refuge. King Sanjay Rash of Onderon was in debt to her and the Jedi after their efforts put him back on the throne and ran out Separatists Rebels. But he tragically died a month prior to Order 66 of natural causes. The new ruler is a figure head of the empire. She's lost contact with old friend Lux Bontari. Is he dead? How did he handle the rise of the empire? Ahsoka assumed the worst. After the fall of her master to the dark side, she had to assume the worst of everything.

There was a rich family clan looking for courier. Something about them felt fishy. Not in the sense they were on the side of the imperials, only Ahsoka wasn't sure she wanted to get in the middle of a war again.

"Ahsoka!" A loud banging wakes her up. Her mind was racing when all she wanted to do was sleep. "Ahsoka." She reaches the door and finds a clean cut woman, very plucky despite her pacifying appearance. "Bailey." She groggily greets. What stared at her was a human girl wearing the same old brunette pigtails she's worn since her days as a toddler.

"You've been in there for days. It's kind of gross. Get out of there and let's start the harvest." She hands Ahsoka an auger. "Aren't we harvesting?"

"We're also planting. Now get out of bed." She orders.

"You know I'm older than you." She reminds the young woman. "Yeah, I'm also the more mature one."

Ahsoka actually liked farming. It was calming. It took her mind off everything. The fall of the Jedi. Being surrounded by death and despair. She allowed herself to get lost in the activity. Not minding it was being done in the sweltering sun as Togrutas are known for having cool skin no matter what the environment.

"See, I knew you'd feel better." Bailey let's loose a half-hearted smug look. Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "You want to go into town with me to sell fruits and vegetables?"

She took a second and nodded. "Sure."

The whole atmosphere of the flea market is a departure from what Ahsoka's been used too since the fall of the order. People were chit chatting, parents were spending time with their children, leading them by hand through the crowd. The sight warmed Ahsoka's heart. Of course she couldn't tell anyone that. Emotion, while not forbidden, is frowned upon in the Jedi Order.

"Ahsoka, could you help me set up?" Bailey needed help pitching the tent. "I have a good feeling about today." Bailey says. "The crowd looks hungry."

"As opposed to how they usually look?" Ahsoka inquires.

"You know? Scared." She observes. Ahsoka didn't know if Bailey was attempting to tell a joke. Angry people eat. It's somethings what makes them less frustrated.

Bailey monitored the inventory, her face beaming. "Oh, Ahsoka. This is our best harvest yet!."

"You're excited." She takes a blumfruit, she has to admit it was pretty sweet. Sweeter than the tasteless slop she grew accustomed to choking down at the Jedi Temple. Older Jedi used to tell her how before The Clone War the sustenance was on par with a five-star establishment. In hindsight, Ahsoka thinks the statement was embellished a bit, Jedi rarely ventured outside of the temple.

In short time, customers lined up for their basket and paid dutifully. Bailey couldn't be happier. "It's not easy living, some days are better than others. This is one of those days." She laminates, locking the credits into her box for safe keeping. White and black armor stole her concentration, Bailey felt a pit in her stomach form. "Ahsoka. Take this, hide it. You take a walk." She hands Ahsoka the box of credits.

"Wha-" Ahsoka didn't understand, then looked around and saw the Stormtroopers walking briskly towards them.

"Ahsoka, I won't let them catch you." Bailey said determined to protect the last of the Jedi. Ahsoka tossed a cloak over her, covering her lekku and more discernible facial features. "I got this."

"Let me see your permit." One of the stormtroopers asks, skipping the pleasantries and began antagonizing Bailey as they had the others they interrogated. "This isn't your property. Thebeska is a-"

"Thebeska is a imperial state. We can ask for your permits to set up shop here." The trooper cuts Bailey off.

"Right. Well I'm sure the emperor will be glad to know I have a permit to set up shop here. The universe is safe." Bailey sneers. The trooper grabs her collar. "I don't like your tone." They struggle for a moment, exchanging some more words when Ahsoka pops up and inserts herself in the middle.

"We are following the rules." The trooper drops Bailey and repeats Ahsoka's words verbatim. "There is no issue. You've been corporative. We'll let you go about your business."

"You can go about your business."

Ahsoka never felt so satisfied using her Jedi powers in her life. It's been ages. "Whew! That felt good."

"Yeah, only you might've tipped somebody else off you might be a Jedi! You gotta be more careful Ahsoka." Bailey chastised the older woman. "And thank you. I can't tell you how many times they've taken my money or threatened to throw me in prison or to a work camp."

"I'll go check up on the Fardi sisters, see if they ran into trouble like we did." The Fardi are a family close to Bailey. She endeared herself to the clan by protecting Hedala and Makala troublemakers.

Ahsoka watched the stand while Bailey was gone. Her hands on her hips she noticed the lack of a weapon attached to her belt. The time spent from her lightsaber, without a staple of her previous life made her feel... ordinary. Using the Force for the first time in years had given her a brilliant surge in confidence, yet there was no way to act on it.

Stormtroopers are making their exit, thankfully. They've stolen enough of the peoples money to satisfy their needs. Ahsoka could tell whether the soldiers were reluctant draftees or volunteers. These slime balls were volunteers. Enjoying pushing the little guy around. Witnessing the injustice made Ahsoka feel more like the old her.

Meanwhile, Bailey was dismayed at how the Fardi sisters were treated. There's a bruise on the youngest wrist, and their stand was overturned. "I'm sorry." Bailey cursed herself for not showing up sooner. "Let me take your home." Both girls put on a brave face, Hedala included. They walked back to Bailey's stand, she told Ahsoka it was time they left as well.

"Before we leave, I want to introduce you to —" Bailey snapped her fingers hoping Ahsoka would introduce herself by a different name. "Ashla." She finished.

"Like Ash?" Malada asked. Ahsoka smiled.

"No. Like a meadow." She corrected.

"A meadow of ash?" The oldest sister, Malada was asking too many questions. Ahsoka just made up this name, from where she doesn't know.

"It's Hutteness for shut your pie hole." Bailey managed to quell the questions for now. But Ahsoka's mysterious allure was too much for the girls not to ask more questions.

"Hey!" Bailey groaned. She knew that voice. A man wearing the chest armor of a clone trooper, carrying a rifle blocked their path to exit. "Cletus. I assume you're coming in to feast on the leftovers?"

"You know my fee." He says gravely.

"Fee? The only fee I owe you is not striking you for burning down my last tent."

"All in the name of keeping the empire safe." Cletus played off his buffoonish aggression as a part serving the imperial cause. "My fee." Bailey was about to reach into her own pocket when Malada stopped her and went into her own box pulling out 30 credits. "Choke on it." She tells him. In out of character decree that shocked even Bailey. The oldest Fardi sister told everyone its best they leave right now, they left promptly.

"Why did you do that?" Bailey asks. "I gave him the stack of coins that's actually a dye pack." Bailey's eyes doubled in size. She was tempted to turn around and just hand Cletus her money to prevent a bigger issue. Ahsoka giggles. "That's a good one." She didn't know why she felt so expressive lately. Maybe it's the awkwardness of socializing for the first time in so long.

"Let's just get you girls home."

(Scene break)

The walls are caving in. Everywhere Peyton looked the emperors goons were not to far behind. It pained him to admit he was surrounded. He watches Antilles and his fleet escape, entering hyperspace guaranteeing at least one more day of fighting. Peyton, meanwhile, was left with little options but to accept defeat. Although, he'd be damned if this ended with him in a jail cell awaiting interrogation. The resistance, what little of it there is, will remain.

"Surrender, traitor!" One of their commanders demanded. His sights set on the Jedi, as were his legion. Surrounded, Peyton chuckles.

"You seem to misunderstand" He holds his lightsaber, blood trickling down his palms, it's battery nearly burning his palm. "Jedi don't give up. They die!" Peyton managed to take at least a half dozen down before he himself bit the dust.

(Scene Break)

Kyle's leg felt disconnected from his hip. He left his painkiller medicine back at the hobble and he figured Giles still needed his time alone. Using a large stick as a cane, Kyle lumps around arriving at a nearby bar. "Sogo on the rocks." The atmosphere was lively. The music was solid, not that brain dead jumbled nose bars usually play. They actually had a live band playing. After a couple of sips Kyle could feel the pain in his leg dissipate.

A Bothan sits next to him, Kyle glanced just a little and noticed his face. He turned away, hoping to preserve his anonymity. No such luck.

"Long day, pal?" Jake asks.

"Yeah. You could say that." He replies curtly.

"I heard you're having money issues." He inquires.

"I don't know where you're getting your information from, but it's wrong." Kyle cautioned Jake of his disinterest in what ever he was about to offer. But he didn't take the hint.

"How about I give you a gift and in exchange you give me something." He put forward.

"No."

"I know you've kept your hands clean. But Giles... Giles on the other hand, he's in the red with some bad people. Me including." He reminds Kyle.

"We'll pay you back."

"When? It's been over a month." Kyle places his drink down and faces Jake. "Clifford owes you more than we do. Go bother him." Jake smiles.

"Yeah, but you and I know we have to play the waiting game. Clifford's made some powerful friends."

"Then you shouldn't have given him a loan then." Kyle pays his tab and walks out. Jake chases after him.

"I'm forming a crew to hunt down the survive Jedi. We'll split the earnings evenly." Kyle stopped for a second. "I need a sharpshooter." Thinking for a second, Kyle rejected his darkest impulses. "Pass." He merely said and walked off to the night.

"You have to let go of those childish notions you have on the universe. It's killed or be killed out here!"

But why did it have this way? Nobody seems to ask. Everyone has accepted this is their reality. Perpetually at one another's throats. Perhaps they know it is the empire causing all their ills. They are also aware they stand little chance against their military mite.

Kyle again wanders the city, finding himself near Hassan's adobe house. Hassan's satellite dish appeared to have fallen, its sitting next to Kyle's feet. "Hey" Kyle sees Hassan. "I don't think that's supposed to be here." He comments dryly. "If you want I could fix it." Hassan groans.

"You came all the way here just to tell me this?"

"No. I need a place to stay." He replies honestly.

"What about your friend... Uh... Miles."

"Giles." Kyle corrects. "Right, what about him?"

"He needs some time to himself. Figure it's better I leave him alone until tomorrow."

"Come inside, fix my satellite and you can stay. We have class in the morning anyway."

Work. Work. Work. It never ceased for Kyle. Hassan mutters under his breath, though not directed towards Kyle. He was speaking someone else's name, showing effects of strain on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hassan stops for a second.

"Yeah, I'm..." He tries to apply the facade, but it's no use. Kyle could always sense a lie. "No. I'm not. I told you a long time ago a Jedi can sense when one of their own has fallen." Kyle nods. "I feel we've lost another one."

"I heard on the news there are only three left in the universe."

"If so, only two remain. Both of whom are my friends back during The Clone War."

"I'm confused, aren't you one of the two surviving Jedi?"

"No. I cut myself from the Force after the fall of the Jedi Order. It is still with me, in some ways." Hassan was very somber. More than Kyle's ever saw him.

"What do you mean?"

"There are something's you just can't disconnect yourself from when you're a Force sensitive. I'm still connected to my fellow Jedi."

"You talk to them through the com-link?" Kyle naively asks.

Hassan lightly chuckles. "No. Through telepathy." Hassan could see Kyle was confused. "Telepathy us communicating through thoughts. Something a Jedi is known to do through the Force." Kyle secretly enjoyed learning more of the Jedi and their ways. He'd rather die than let anyone know of this. Hassan was allowed to know of his boyhood obsessions, however.

"I know you were a Jedi, you've told me about the Force before. I can't grasp the concept of it. Is it merely a superpower?"

"The Force is an intangible part of a Jedi. It is the life force of the universe, without it we wouldn't be able to protect it from dark forces. Admittedly, we haven't been doing a good job of it lately." Hassan's expression turns somber. "I've made some mistakes and lost a lot of friends. The Jedi Order is no longer here and the galaxy is in peril. Here I am, in my hobble wasting away."

"For all their flaws, the universe could use the Jedi. They gave us hope. Gave me hope. Protected everyone from the scum who harm the most vulnerable. I hate the empire. I'd give anything to return to the days when there was a Jedi Order.

After a brief silence, an idea popped into Kyle's mind that got his blood rushing. "Hey!" He taps Hassan's shoulder. "Let's get it back." Hassan shakes his head. "Even if I could, I know I shouldn't. It isn't my place."

"What do you mean?"

"If the Jedi Order is to be resurrected, someone far better than me needs to lead it." He answers.

"Come on, man! Quit feeling sorry for yourself. This universe needs a hero. It can't be me." Kyle knows his limitations.

"Don't sell yourself so short. You're brave that's half the battle." Hassan replies. "Your future is bright if you believe it so."

"Okay, so let's say I wanted to resurrect the Jedi Order. What's the first thing I should the first thing I do?" Kyle is obviously asking in hypothetical terms. The premise, though, is enticing.

"First you'll need to find one of the surviving Jedi, introduce them to a network of freedom fighters, of which there are many and try to instill confidence in people by gaining victories. We won't be able to take down the empire over night, but it's the little victories that'll mean so much. Especially, in these times."

"Okay... so I need a Jedi, soldiers, and a target to hit." He thought for a second. "I heard the imperials train their recruits here on Songin on Marshall Island."

"So?"

"Most of the draftees are brought into the army reluctantly. Giles was just given his orders yesterday. When they don't give themselves to the empire, they are found and arrested and tossed into confinement. Never to see the light of day until they sign themselves over."

"Interesting. You have a source on this?" Hassan compliments.

"Nah, the news just did a report on it last week."

"Well, nonetheless. You sure you want to do this?" Hassan cautions on the dangers of trying to take on the empire.

"If it'll get you out of your funk and back out there, then yes. Tell me where to go."

"Go get yourself a transport and head to Thebeska. There's a Jedi and a contact there. I have another one on Alderaan, but this one has more funds."

"Are you sure, or just going off of your hunches? I thought Jedi went off of premonitions?" Kyle didn't know if he was willing to risk his life based off a hunch.

"I promise you, there's a Jedi on Thebeska. Even if there isn't, there's a contact down there who'll help you begin the rebellion."

"You knew all of this and just sat here?" Kyle almost berated Hassan for letting so much time pass not doing anything.

"I know him. I tried recruiting him in the past, but he's very frugal with his money. Even in The Clone War. Not even Obi-Wan Kenobi could get him to spare a credit. He'll have a lot more to lose now."

"Maybe it's time people stop being afraid. I'm going to find the Jedi and convince your contact to join the fight against the empire." Kyle said full of purpose and hope. A feeling he hasn't allowed himself to have in a long time. Hassan followed him out. Somebody needed to help Kyle find a pilot.

When given a moment Kyle deemed it appreciate to tell Giles of his situation. "Giles, are you alright?" He asks. Giles is short with his response. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I'll be out of town at least for a couple of days. So don't wait up for me."

"I'll be keeping busy myself. I have some affairs I need to get in order before I leave. Stay safe."

"Wait. Wait! Before you go, Clifford wanted to-"

"Talk to me. Yes, I know. Already met with him. I'm kind of business right now, Kyle. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Giles? Giles?!"

(Scene break)

It was difficult finding a pilot with what little funds they had. Kyle had saved up 250 credits, the fee was 20,000 just for a one way ride. Hassan promised more if he took the 250 now and served as a transport back to Songin. He managed to scrounge up 2,750 credits bringing their total to 3,000, well below what they needed.

Hassan elected to stay behind. He and his Jedi friend had a falling out and weren't on good terms. It only cause a ruckus if he showed his face to her.

The pilot didn't speak very much. Which was good because Kyle couldn't afford to risk this guy selling him out.

"What brings you to Thebeska?" He asks.

"Visiting family." He replies. "Travel anywhere interesting?" He sought to change the subject. The pilot brought up he recent trip to Coruscant. "Isn't that quarantined?"

"Not for the last few years. The Hutts purchased it and run the whole planet like a plantation. All the rich folk found refuge on Naboo." He fills Kyle in. "The place is a disaster for tourist. A goldmine for people like me."

In a couple of hours Kyle was on Thebeska, a planet he's never been to. Fortunately, his compass would guide him on his travels. He has no idea how this Jedi looks, but he has a feeling he'll know its her when he sees her. But first, he needed to find the Fardi clan.

(Scene break)

Despite the trouble at the end, Bailey was quite satisfied with her day at the market. Racking in a respectable 650 credits, more than enough to keep the roof over their heads for the month. When they returned home, Bailey and Ahsoka went into their respective corners fiddling with their own interests. Bailey tinkered with her wrist gauntlet. Ahsoka must've gotten tired of meditating and decided to check in on Bailey was doing.

"Curious?" She caught the former Jedi staring. "If this works, if I ever find myself in a jam where I can't reach for my pistol I'll have one shot to wiggle myself out of the bind."

"Only one?" Ahsoka didn't believe one shot was enough. Bailey shrugs. "It's the best I can do. Unless you can spare a lightsaber?" She metaphorically requests.

"The Fardi are setting up a job, they recruited me for it. I think this is a job I can't do alone. Why don't you tag along?" Bailey wanted to get Ahsoka back in the game, trying to goad her out of her comfort zone. "You can't stay neutral forever."

"Sometimes neutrality is all one can do to avoid causing more damage." Ahsoka's downhearted air was enough to bring Bailey down.

"You can't blame yourself. Anakin was going through his own struggles. He wasn't going to confide them to his Padawan. None of this was your fault." Bailey couldn't count the amount of times she's had this conversation with Ahsoka. They've known each other for years, back when they met Ahsoka was the unbothered optimist and Bailey was the pessimist. How things change.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ahsoka responds. Bailey sighed. "Some day you have talk about it. Bottling up your feelings isn't good for you."

(Scene break)

Luckily, it didn't take long for Kyle to find the leader of the Fardi clan. Mr. Fardi was heavier than Kyle expected. Though rich he sure as hell didn't dress like it. Wearing loose fitting pants and a tunic sporting noticeable rips. Kyle was able to gain entry by using Hassan's name, a courtesy Mr. Fardi granted him the last time their paths crossed.

"So what brings you here?" He asks.

"Mr. Fardi, I haven't been here very long. But I can see the empire is making your life a living hell." Fardi simpered.

"First, you can call me Dusty. Second, so what are you going to do to help?" Dusty wasn't amused with what he silver tongued salesman.

"What can I do to get you into the fight?" Kyle asks modestly.

"Well, for starters, you could not get my involved." Kyle caught on quick to what Dusty was insinuating. "I have far too much to lose poking my finger in the chest of the emperor."

"Your operation here is basically a courier service? I heard you need help. It's not the empire that's causing you problems in space, it's those pirates." Kyle offered his services, he'd move around supplies on an unmarked ship and deliver the goods to the various networks of the rebellion. "All I need is 17,000 credits to pay my pilot."

Dusty lets the offer sink in for a minute, weighing all of his options. "Anyone, and I mean if anyone came here talking the way you talked. I would have thrown you out on the street. But you remind me so much of Hassan. He was charming and knew what he was talking about. I get that feeling from you. I have someone working for me already as a courier, but I can always use an extra hand. I already have an unmarked ship so how about I just take care of the pilot you used to get here."

It did befuddle Kyle how easy this all appeared to be. He was glad, nonetheless that this plan was off the ground and running. Though he hasn't found the Jedi supposedly hiding on Thebeska.

"There's a pilot named Bailey, she's waiting for you at docking bay 551. She'll explain what you'll be doing. Hurry. She's very impatient."

(Scene break)

Bailey was disappointed she couldn't get Ahsoka to help her on her mission. There is a hopelessness in her eyes Bailey's grown accustomed to seeing in almost everyone she encounters. She wishes she could grab every poor soul and snap them out of their trance. It drove her mad. Instead of having a Jedi by her side to defend her ship, Mr. Fardi told her to simply trust his judgement that this new guy he's pairing her up with is legit and not a turncoat for the empire.

"Hey, you're Bailey? Mr. Fardi said me and you are working together."

Bailey stares at Kyle for a moment. "How much experience you have dealing with pirates?"

"Me? Oh, a little. My last mission was four years ago. My ship was hijacked by pirates, but we saved the shipment." He answers. What he didn't tell Bailey was the pirates actually stole the cargo and left the crew Kyle was a part of, in shambles. He dodged getting burnt alive on the imperial planet of Mustafar.

"Four years! Well, don't expect me to carry you around if you can't keep up." Bailey tells him.

"Don't worry I can handle myself. Name's Kyle by the way."

"Just sit there and don't touch anything." She ordered, making sure to keep him far away from the controls like he was an overbearing nuisance.

"Before you send me off to bed without supper, Miss. Mind telling me what is our objective?"

"We're carrying a shipment of weapons destined Bail Organa's resistance force."

"Whoa... senator Organa is still alive?" After The Clone War the main opponent to the emperors agenda found it difficult to maintain control on Alderaan. After spontaneous "protests" he was forced to resign for the good of his people and was replaced by a figurehead. Since then he's been living in exile.

"Alive and useful."

Kyle sat in the co-pilots chair admiring the blank space before him. It's been years since he's been off Songin. Now he's staring directly at stars. The sight alone is enough to take his breath away. How could Bailey look at this and not go through bouts of shock.

"How about you pick your jaw off the floor?" Bailey told him. Kyle obliges, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How doesn't this amaze you? Look how close we are to the stars. How intoxicating the endless depth of space is and we're in the middle of it!"

"It's not something I've done hundreds of times." She responds curtly. "You never been in outer space before? Figures Mr. Fardi would send me someone inexperienced."

"No. I just haven't been here in a long time. I've worked as a courier before for other employers." He answers.

"Oh? And why did you stop?"

"The empire cracked down on their activities and I had to go on the run for a while." His reply makes Bailey suspicious. Did the empire actually catch Kyle and now use him as a mole to take down other courier companies acting as a front for a rebellion? She needed to stay alert and trust nobody. "It'll be a while before we get to Alderaan. Why don't you keep yourself busy."

"I'll just wander around." Kyle could tell Bailey didn't feel comfortable around him. Did she think he was going to betray her? You can't ever trust anyone in this universe. He always looked over his shoulder during his travels. But when the distrustful eye is turned towards him it felt insulting to his honor.

"Hey, holocubes. These could come in handy." Kyle slides a couple in his pocket. "What are they doing just laying out and about? Do they even work?" He throws one on the hologram board and watches the lounge area transform around him into a jungle setting resembling the forest moon of Endor.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Bailey marches in and snatches their holocube, shuttling it off. "I didn't give you permission to rummage through my stuff."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Kyle holds his hands up defensively. Honestly, he should have known. This is her ship after all. "Did you make these?"

"Do you know how expensive holocubs are? Of course I made them." She answers.

"There's no reason to be sarcastic. I just wanted to say how awesome I thought these holocubes are." Bailey for once was disarmed. Hesitating before responding next.

"Oh, well... thanks. Still, I don't want you touching them." She warns. "You can play games on the hologram board."

Kyle was about to ask Bailey to play a game of battle when the ship came to a screeching halt. Bailey's heart sank. "Oh no."

"What?" Kyle had a clue, but was hoping these familiar sounds didn't mean what he thought.

"We're being boarded." For a moment she allowed herself to become distressed, before regaining her composure.

"How about we hide under these grates?" Kyle notices the empty departments under the floor.

"I have a better idea. Let's move all the cargo there instead. Hurry, we don't have much time."

Their PA system must've been hacked, a voice Kyle recognized echoes through hallways making his stomach churn. "Ugh," He groans. "Not him."

"Who?"

"Some wannabe crime lord from my home planet."

"Attention, you are in violation of imperial travel law A6-7. Prepare to be boarded." Jake warned of no hesitation to use lethal force.

"And he's in league with the empire?" Bailey asks.

"Not sure. He could be bluffing. I say we outrun them." He advised. Bailey looked out one of the windows and saw a small star fighter shadowing them. Kyle looked out another window to see another. "On second thought, we might have to think of something more clever."

"Maybe we should hide under the grates." Bailey theorizes.

"I'll do the talking, you take out as many as you can. No doubt they'll fan out to search the ship." Bailey nods and gets under the floorboards. She still didn't trust Kyle, but his idea did make the most sense. If they seen him it likely dissuade all suspicions.

"Hold on! Let me open the latch." Kyle begs for a time to get himself ready. "Pistol. Check. Holocubes. Check. Palms... sweaty." He hastily wipes them against his jeans before letting Jake and his trio inside. "Jake, What do I owe the pleasure?" He asks, feigning courtesy.

"I heard a woman's voice." Jake tells him.

"That was me talking to my... girlfriend." The statement alone was enough to make Jake snicker. "A girlfriend? You?"

"Yes. As a matter a fact, I was on my way to meet her. She lives on... Endor." He curses himself for not thinking of a more feasible planet for his fictitious girlfriend to be from.

"Right. I suppose she dances with the Ewoks." Jake sneers. "How come I tracked you coming from Thebeska? What were you doing there?" He raises.

"I managed to pool enough money together to buy her this ship. Pretty snazzy right?" He admires the shine of the steel. "Has a lounge room and everything. If you or your friends are up for a game I'd-"

"You and I both know you don't have the money to afford... anything." Jake knew Kyle and Giles are always strapped for funds. None of this added up.

"You think I'd flaunt my earnings in the middle of Songin? That crime ridden dump. How much of a fool do you take me for?"

Meanwhile, Bailey had her hands full ambushing pirates from behind and keeping them quiet so their screams don't alert the others. She managed to silence four and hide them under the floorboards. When the footsteps stopped she assumed that was all of them. But to her surprise one man alluded her and hit the back of her head with the hilt of his blaster.

"Thought you could sneak by me, lass?" He growled. "Jake, I-" Bailey recovers and tackles the pirate breaking his com-link in the process. When they both got to their feet Bailey noticed the dramatic size disadvantage she was at. He towers over her, and his long arms surely would present a problem if she needed to gain some breathing room.

The pirates starts on the offense, letting loose fierce kicks. Bailey is able to dodge and throw him into the wall and counter. Attacking his ribs and hips. Her opponent spins out of trouble and clotheslines her to the floor.

"What was that?" Jake asks Kyle.

"Maybe your flyboys are flying too close to my ship." Jake shakes his head not liking that answer. "No... I think you're lying to me." Thinking fast Kyle manages to hold Jake down using his arm to carve out the second needed to shoot the two men accompanying him. Jake countered by uppercutting Kyle in the jaw and tossing him across the corridor.

"You always picked a fighter with somebody twice your size, eh squirt?" Jake rolls up his sleeves figuring it's been a while since he's had a good fight.

"What's the fun in fighting someone small?" Kyle tries to think of a snarky remark to act as an insult, instead just ridicules himself with this statement.

Bailey found herself staying on her toes, dodging the switch blade, barley avoiding getting more than just a modest scratch on the elbow. He was fast, she needed to be faster.

He slashes left, right, left. Each attempt to slice her open faster than the last. She caught his arm and kicked at his kneecap with all she had. The scream he let out suggests she successfully shattered his left leg. He drops his blade and throws him to the ground nailing the neck of his head and neck with the floorboard until he stopped moving.

Jake proved to be a more serious opponent. His brute strength left Kyle with little options, but to wait him out. Which is difficult to do. Jake wore Mandalorian armor as a celebration of his heritage. If Kyle lands a counter attack it's likely to have little affect on him.

Kyle already was bruised pretty bad. The only injury he managed to inflict on Jake was a gaping hole in the palm of his hand after Kyle successfully shot him. Faced with the prospect of bleeding out, Jake retreated. Shortly, Bailey returned and told Kyle they had to get out of here. They kicked the ship into high gear and managed to get some breathing space between them and Jake's gang.

"We won't be able to outrun them in this piece of junk. We'll have to pick them off." Bailey informs Kyle.

"Stay here and pilot this thing, I'll handle the shooting." Kyle rushes to the center of the ship to the gun well and descends down the ladder into the seat. "Get me a good look, will ya?" He shouts to Bailey as he tries to figure out the controls.

"The toggle on the left should be to switch between cannons, missiles and pulse. use the intstrumentation on the right to aim." Bailey advises.

"Should?" Kyle didn't like the sound of that word.

"Well this isn't my ship." She confesses.

"What?!"

Judging by their speed, Bailey deduced these were of the interceptor class. Equipped with deflector shields and armor that can take more of a hit. Kyle was to be precise if he was to send these two off. He couldn't afford to be careless either as the ammunition was low.

"They're too fast for me!" Kyle admits.

"This ship can't take more of a hit!" Bailey admits. "And we can't arrive to Alderaan with these buggers escorting us in."

When one of the interceptors crosses through his sights, Kyle's fast trigger finger finally nailed it and sent it tumbling downward in a brilliant blaze. "I got one!" He celebrated.

"You still got one more!" She reminds him. Another hit followed and the lights went out on the ship. Fortunately everything else worked - more or less.

"Come on... come on..." With just a couple of shots left it was now or never. The pilot was getting daring and decided to try his luck and take them head on. Kyle seized on this aggression and turned the tables mashing the trigger and sending the last of the ships out of existence. Feeling a great weight lifted off his shoulders, Kyle slumps in his chair and let's out a loud sigh. "They're gone." He tells Bailey.

"Weren't there three?" Bailey asks.

"Their leader probably ran off. Coward."

"It doesn't matter. Alderaan isn't far." She tells him.

"Aren't you glad I tagged along?"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Bailey feigns gratitude that from a distance Kyle could tell wasn't sincere.

Despite the bumpy ride the landing was incredibly smooth. Kyle could breathe again and take in the attractive sights of Alderaan. Since Bail Organa was overthrown the empire didn't feel the need to radically alter the planet and rob it of its identity. Running an empire is so much easier when you can install a figurehead in the place of one of your most prominent oppositional forces.

"Man... would you look at that river." He points to Bailey, who could've cared less. The water shimmered in the sun, dazzling Kyle's eyes. On the opposite side a large village spanning 20 miles, farther than Kyle's sights could see.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay here and look pretty while we wait for Organa's crew." She tends to her wounds wincing as she applies alcohol to her cuts to prevent infections. Kyle opens one of the crates and is astonished to find the weaponry significantly behind the curve.

"Man, look at this junk!" He derided the shipment. "I seen at least four sniper rifles with a cracked scope in the last ten seconds."

"We will make do with what we can. The empire outlawed ammunition shops."

"Still, we gotta do better than this." The guns were rusted and are nowhere near ready for showtime.

"We will once we strike the empire we can get people with modern arsenals into the fight. Let's just focus on bringing this shipment, the one they ordered, to them." Bailey retorts.

"Why don't we just bring this stuff to them?" He asks.

"Our ship is busted and is out of gas. So we're stuck here. I told them where we are. Shouldn't be long."

Within the hour a band of men arrived on the scene marching up the grassy hill and greet and thank the two for delivering the military grade equipment. "You don't know how grateful mister Organa is for all your hard work. He's been trying for months to convince Fardi to send him help. I guess it was all down to finding the right people." Andy, an Anzat shook the hands of both Bailey and Kyle. A discernible in their race was their pushed back lower half of their face. Kyle's never seen an Anzat before. It threw him for a loop and he was at a loss for words.

"Pleasure was all ours, mister. Anything for the Galactic Republic." Bailey says triumphantly.

"Long live the Republic, indeed! Why don't we hook up your Starfighter, bring it back to base so we can repair it. Mister Organa also said you wanted to meet with him?" Bailey raised an eyebrow. She didn't request his company. Kyle then Chimes in.

"Actually, sir. It was me. I needed to speak with mister Organa. It's about merging his and Fardi's small rebellions into one. There is a Jedi that is able to help us." Those words made Andy's face beam.

"Oh, splendid! This is wonderful news. As I heard, Mr. Fardi is... cautious with his resources." He tries to be diplomatic to get around saying outright Dusty is cheap.

"Yes, you're not the first one to tell me."

Andy lead them to Organa's hideout. He wouldn't stop talking about how he rarely grants anyone an audience.

"You know a Jedi or you're just bluffing?" Bailey believed Ahsoka was the last Jedi. She's never seen one besides her. "Because if you are I like to see what your game is."

"I've known him since I was 16." He answers truthfully. "He taught me how to fight."

"You're Force sensitive?" She asks.

"No." He lies. "I was just a kid in need of some protection."

"So why isn't your Jedi friend with us now?"

"He's... depressed and I'm actually on this mission on my own accord. I'm hoping this'll get him out of his funk and back into the fight." Kyle didn't know why he chose to be so honest with Bailey. The moment he finished the sentence he regretted ever uttering it.

"I know a Jedi too and she's in a very similar predicament." She confesses. The relief makes Kyle chortled at the coincidence.

"Our stories are more alike than we want to admit." He jokes, getting a chuckle out of Bailey. "I guess so. I just want to snap her out of it. Convince her none of this was her fault." Kyle says he wishes to do the same. Before the fall of the Jedi she was the fiercest commander in the The Clone War. Always ready to defend the powerless." Kyle nods.

"How did you two meet." Kyle craved the details. Even when the Jedi around he rarely ran into one.

"I've known Ahsoka for a long time. We served together during the restoration of the king on Onderon. Since The Clone War ended me and her have been attached to the hip almost." Bailey answers filled with reverence.

"Whoa... wait... Ahsoka?" Kyle almost said his name out loud, his heart nearly skipped a beat hearing that name. "Ahsoka Tano?" Bailey nods. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Bailey began to worry. She was a fan of Ahsoka's, but even she had to admit she was an esoteric member of the Jedi Order.

"I ran into her five years ago, on Coruscant."

Bailey couldn't believe her ears. "What were you doing on Coruscant?"

"My family used to live there. I used to work at Dexter's Diner in Area 917." Bailey admittedly was stunned to learn of this wild coincidence.

"We have some time before we get to where we're going. Wanna tell me how you two met?" Bailey asked.

"Now that be pretty self indulgent of me, Bailey... So of course I will!"

(Scene Break)

It seemed she was running nonstop since her escape from the claws of the Jedi Order. Without a means of communication she couldn't seek out her master for help. Ahsoka was a fugitive of the law, framed for a crime she didn't commit. Caught in a complex web of a bigger game larger than her.

Not too far from her was Kyle. A boy who lives rather unspectacularly. Rummaging through his pockets finding very little. A running theme for him. Even with a job he's managed to accumulate only more pocket lint. Always handing money out to Giles so he could gamble it away or purchase some frivolous item. Now here he was on the way to clean up another one of Giles' messes. Turning a corner he noticed a woman, looking around his age shivering. It's raining and the sight of her made Kyle stop.

"Excuse me." He took off his coat and handed it to her. "How about you take this." Ahsoka rejected his generous offer through sniffles and drying her little dribbles of tears. "Come on, I hate this thing. It drives me crazy. Always itches. People think I'm a circus animal when they walk past me I'm always scratching myself." That was enough to make Ahsoka laugh. It was dreary out. She could catch pneumonia. The last thing she needed on her laundry list of problems was to add an illness to it.

"My name is Kyle. Are you okay?" He hands her his coat, she puts it on. Just in time too. Clone troopers were just making their way towards her and she needed to conceal herself. "Don't you have a home?" Normally Kyle wouldn't converse with whom he suspects to be a homeless person. But this woman was different. For starters, she's just a kid. Just like him.

She didn't answer. Her mind was drawing a blank for the first time, so Kyle kept talking. "I know how it is feeling life has overwhelmed you, bringing you to a breaking point. But you can't let it get you down. Because whether you like it or not time marches on, the planets keep spinning and we cannot bring it to a standstill."

Ahsoka looked up giving Kyle his first real look at her. He was taken in by her ocean blue eyes and pretty face. Never before he seen someone so pure. Kyle could definitively say she was out of his league.

"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka, and no. And right now, I don't have a home."

"Ahsoka. Pretty name." His eyes doubled in size once he noticed he said what he was thinking out load. "I mean... I'm not a creep-"

"It's okay." Ahsoka found it the compliment charming. Her name never registered with anyone before. It was a welcomed first. "Kyle is very nice too." They sat underneath the paper thin awning for some tim conversing. Already he could tell that Ahsoka was the smartest person he's ever met. Certainly the most well traveled. Their discussion was cut short by an incoming communication. Judging by the called I.D, Kyle had no choice but to answer.

"I'm getting fairly impatient. Meet us under the bridge in area 1315 so we can accept your friend's payment of his debts." He gravely voice demanded of Kyle.

"Don't worry mister Phalanx I'm already-" He noticed the call disconnected. "under the bridge." He mutters quietly.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks.

"My friend owes this loan shark money. I'm delivering the payment to him tonight."

"Why isn't he doing it?"

"My friend isn't trustworthy with money. Let's just leave it at that." He puts it bluntly.

"Isn't that them." She points to a pair of headlights parked under the bridge facing diagonally from where the two teens are sitting.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off. It was nice meeting you Ahsoka." They shook hands, Kyle noticed a lightsaber attached to the left hip. He did see the name "Tano" engraved on the side. He didn't think much of it. Plenty of people buy lightsabers on the black market. Giles just yesterday bought a yellow shoto blade complaining it "wasn't an actual lightsaber."

Phalanx' men preemptively surround Kyle, weapons ready. This hostile aggression felt unnecessary to him. He was going to pay. No shenanigans or games afoot.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just want to pay my friends debts and get out of here." Kyle shows he is defenseless.

"You must be pretty stupid to come here unarmed. Giles done more to hurt the boss than just take his money. Destroyed his speeders, brought the feds to his place of business. Giles has a lot to answer for. Since he isn't here, you'll serve as the messenger." They begin to encircle and close in on Kyle. Getting a haymaker to the jaw, then several kicks to the stomach as he lay on the ground.

Ahsoka ran to his rescue, but Kyle's face was down on the concrete he could see. All he heard was groans and bones crunching. He looks up to her standing tall around a chorus of motionless bodies. She walks over to him and extends a helpful hand.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah... wow. Thanks!" He said sincerely. "I don't know how you did this, but I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. We're even." She gestures to her new jacket. They split up, never to see each other again. Turning a corner Kyle noticed a wanted poster with Ahsoka's picture and full name. A large reward was to be had for her capture.

(Scene break)

"So that's how you two met?" Bailey couldn't believe the by chance encounter. A typical hapless teen running into a Jedi during her biggest crisis.

"I didn't learn of her situation until we separated. I thought she died."

"No. She's alive. But the episode broke her spirit." Bailey admits.

"Order 66 did the same to Hassan. I'm hopeful this'll inspire him to lead the rebellion against the empire. The empire's taken a lot from me, including my friend, who was just drafted into their army. If he doesn't serve he'l face life in prison."

"Then let's be steadfast and do what we need to do."

(Scene Break)

Mr. Organa's small operation proved resourceful with what they had. They managed to make a hanger bay underground and house more than a dozen starfighters. Organa's men ranged around 800,000 men and women wit experience fighting in The Clone War. The empire didn't want to acknowledge them as rebels, merely as loyalists to the ousted senator Organa.

"Someone has told me of some kid running around the universe trying to start a rebellion?" Kyle turns around to see the former senator looking vibrant in his navy blue tunic. His long black hair reaching beyond his shoulders, his beard was unkempt. The look suited a man in exile.

"My mama always said I'd make a name for myself." Kyle grins. Bail turns to Bailey. "Mr. Fardi's most trusted courier. Quite the honor."

"Pleasure is all mines Mr. Organa."

"I heard your desired target is the imperial prison on Songin. About 300,000 people are broken by the empire for standing up for their beliefs as we speak. It make me happy to assist you in tearing the monstrosity down."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Kyle had to be restrained by hugging the former senator.

"Mr. Organa!" A man rushes to them, covered in filth, smelling of fuel. "Their ship... it's-"

"Beyond repair?" Ball finishes, pointing to its decomposing body. "What happened?"

"Pirates." Bailey puts simply.

"No worries, I can spare on of my pilots. Do you have the Jedi with you?"

"No. But on Songin we have-" Bailey interrupts. "Actually, I was thinking it's better we head to Thebeska. Ahsoka's lead similar missions like this. Like breaking into the Separatists Citadel and destroying the Zygerrian slave empire."

"Hassan's done stuff too." Kyle retorts. When pressed by Bailey he was flummoxed. "Uhh... killing battle droids for three or so odd years. Okay, fine we'll head to Thebeska."

"We could always get Hassan before the assault." Bailey explains. "Ahsoka is probably a bigger help right now."

"Hopefully you can convince her to come along." He remembers her jaded nature from what Bailey's told him.

"Maybe you could help on that front?"

"She isn't going to remember some kid she met five-years age." Kyle throws light at Bailey's theory.

"She's been isolated for five-years. No friends. No Jedi. Nothing. I don't know what else to do."

"She remembers me, how can I help? While I cannot leave Alderaan. My people still need me. I can give a message however." He offers

"That'll be great! We'll need to send a communication to Mr. Fardi anyway. We need to avoid our lines being tapped." Bailey informs.

"It be my pleasure. Ahsoka was very good friends with senator Amidala. They both helped me in times of need."

"That seems to be a recurring theme with the Jedi. Especially during The Clone War." Kyle said.

"We need them now more than ever."

(Scene Break)

Back on Thebeska, Dusty couldn't have been happier at the news of Bailey and Kyle's successful mission. A union between the Fardi clan and Organa's rebellion has been formed.

On the doorsteps of Bailey's farm house Kyle stood still on the final step. "What?"

"It's just... they said never meet your heroes." He says with a wry smile.

"She was your hero?"

"No. The Jedi were. Are." He stumbles over his words, a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you a Force sensitive?" She asks again. Kyle nods. "So why weren't you under the watch of the Jedi?"

"When I was 11 the Jedi came to my parents asking them to train me. They refused. I didn't find out until years later. I left the moment they told me." He confesses. "My whole life I looked at the Jedi as something I wanted, what I didn't deserve to be."

"Don't aspire to be something by degrading yourself." Out the door walked Ahsoka. Looking wry, her eyes transfixed on Kyle trying to decipher if she remembers him. "Kyle." She smiles warmly. He feels relieved.

"You remember?"

"How could I forget the only person on Coruscant who didn't try to turn me in?" Ahsoka responds.

"Do you still have my jacket?" He asks half-jokingly. She shakes her head. "Ah. Oh well. It's great to see you again." He didn't know if Jedi were receptive towards hugs, his arms were stretched out as if offering one to her. She stands idle. Kyle recovers by reaching out his hand for a shake which is obliged.

"So, you're leading the rebellion?" She asks.

"Actually, no. I'm here to get you and my Jedi friend on Songin out of retirement to lead it for us." He confesses. "Master Youngblood sent me to recruit you."

The name rings familiar to Ahsoka. Hassan Youngblood. "He is still alive?" Kyle nods.

"Alive. He's the one who sent me to find you." Ahsoka turns away and walks back into the house.

"Tell him I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not interested." Bailey looks at Kyle like she's saying "Told you." Kyle runs after her.

"Whoa... you're serious? Ahsoka Tano running away from a fight? From what Bailey's told me that's not like you. There's people who need a hero." He reminds her, trying to restrain the stressful sounds in his voice.

"It can't be me." She reminds him of Hassan when he heard that. "I've made too many mistakes."

"You were a kid when the Jedi Order fell. None of that matters. All that matters is you right now stands here with a chance to undo all of the wrongs that's plagued the galaxy for five-years." Ahsoka allowed herself to soften her heart, she looks at Kyle and Bailey with hurt in her eyes.

"We need you." Bailey says.

"I... can't." She says letting her defeated attitude be known. Bailey goes into her pocket and pulls out a recording.

"Bail Organa wanted you to hear this. When Padme died I know you lost your closest friend. He was her's too. You're both working against your respective pasts. You don't have to let it weight you down." She places the disk on a table and a hologram of Organa appears.

_**"Jedi Tano, years ago you and senator Amidala ventured on a risky mission to Raxus to bring the bloodiest war to a close. Though appearing foolish on the surface, it was your bravery that nearly saved the Galactic Republic. You showed it is better to try and fail than to not have had at all. We need your spirit with us. Which is precisely why I organized the rebellion against the empire even in my current situation where I am constantly fearing for my life. It is what Padme would have done without hesitation. And I know she is watching over us proud. Though the Jedi Order is gone the Force hasn't abandoned us. It is with us. I am asking for your help. We will succeed because we are destined to. The universe will not allow us to fail. We continue to fight. Not just for Padme, but for Master Skywalker. Even after his fall he is a hero to us all. There is no doubt in my mind they are reunited in the Force. You're not alone. We're not alone. We never were."**_

By the end Ahsoka found herself experiencing a swelling in her stomach. A sense of justice that hasn't been there since The Clone War. Kyle steps in and tells Ahsoka she is needed. "The empire tortures is all. We can bring it to an end. You risked your life for the greater good before. It's why I'm here today."

A bright smile appears on Ahsoka's face, a streak of water on her cheek. "Okay, I'm in."

Bailey laid out the blueprints of the prison, explaining why they needed to work their way downward. "They are far too powerful if we attack in the front. We work our way down, take out their communication dishes and capture the warden."

"So our plan is simply to eliminate the means of communication for the warden and hold him hostage?" Kyle asks, appearing to be distant on the idea.

"Yeah." Bailey says simply.

"Alright, sounds right." He says nonchalantly.

"Will the prisoners join us once freed?" Ahsoka inquires.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is they create chaos." Bailey answers. "When we find the warden he'll be forced to let the prisoners free."

"My lightsaber..." Ahsoka chirped spontaneity, scaring the others.

"What?" Bailey says.

"My lightsaber. I need my weapon to fight. Before he died my master said it was in his quarters in the Jedi Temple." They stared at her worriedly.

"Ahsoka, that place has been quarantined since its destruction. I don't think we'll get in." Bailey responds.

"Well, Coruscant has taken a turn for the worst since the empire rose to power. I think it's doable. The empire barely bothers with Coruscant anymore." The two women look at Kyle.

"How do you know this?"

"The pilot I paid to take me to Thebeska said he's made a few trips to Coruscant easily. There are no Star Destroyers occupying the planet. There's nothing to protect. Besides, if we want to resurrect the Jedi we have to preserve their culture." Kyle rationalizes, fully behind heading to the Jedi Temple.

"What? I've never been to the Jedi Temple. We're not on the clock here. We can afford a detour."

Bailey takes a moment to ponder their situation and looks at Ahsoka. "Are you really that bad of a shot?" She asks. "Alright, fine. We'll go to Coruscant."

(Scene break)

It took a while for Ahsoka to get reacquainted with the bumpiness of air travel. Her stomach feeling as if it detached from her body when Wedge's ship flew diagonally up and out of Thebeska's atmosphere.

"I find it helps when I close my eyes and take fast breathes through my nose." Kyle advises, seeing Ahsoka struggle.

"I'm fine." She assures him. She's a Jedi. She's fought in many battles, performed countless acts of heroism. She does not get motion sickness. If only the room would stop spinning.

"Thanks for taking us to Coruscant, Captain Antilles. We appreciate it." Bailey knew she owed Wedge a debt of thanks, the way she said it made Kyle snicker. It was like she was thanking her personal chauffeur.

"Just don't hang out there for too long. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

"We won't be long." Ahsoka tells Bailey and Kyle to stay on the ship. "This is something I have to do by myself."

"Why do you think she wanted to go alone?" Kyle asks.

"Whatever demons she's fighting they probably inside that temple."

"Could it be she's searching for answers?" Kyle hypothesized. "Could be both I guess."

(Scene break)

It's been years since she last set foot into the temple. The conversation, the rift raft that used to dominate these hallways. The times she used to yearn to be a fly on the wall during Master Yoda's training sessions when she graduated to Padawan status. Things were so much simpler in her formative years.

Unfortunately for her, the temple lacks the awe it once had. It's pillars barely supporting the structure, the priceless artifacts recording Jedi history mostly destroyed. She walks over the tattered remains of vases detailing ancient history, busts of the most famous Jedi in the order. How she wished to put them all back together.

Her growing curiosity got the best of her, venturing down to the property room where the belongings to those on the other side were stored. Asajj Ventress lightsabers greeted her. Her friend, Barriss Offee used them to masquerade as Ahsoka's rival in the battlefield to frame her for murder. Their bond was strong. Barriss being the older one of the two naturally took the younger Ahsoka under her wing, sort of like a big sister. Her betrayal struck like a dagger in her heart. Causing her to lose all faith in friendship and question her loyalties to the Jedi when they failed to see they were obviously pawns.

She wished she could say none of that mattered. To shift focus to the current tasks at hand. The pain was still there. She left the order believing it was best for her. Not aware of what it was do to her master who desperately needed a rock to keep him down.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry." She blubbers. When alone she cries rather frequently. The memories running through her mind as if they had happened yesterday. No matter what she does she'll always carry the scars of her master. The lynchpin that was unhooked to Skywalker's connection to the light side.

(Scene break)

"Okay, so if your opponent has you raised up this'll be an excellent counter to break free." Turns out Wedge had a training dummy onboard. Seeing there wasn't anything to do while Ahsoka was on her own. Kyle decided to show Bailey the tricks of his trade, moves Hassan taught him. Hoping from a vantage point he hooks his legs under the dummies neck, swinging it to the ground. "Giles calls that the Krayt-a-cane." He says excitingly.

"Why?" Was all Bailey could muster.

"Because Krayt dragon and hurricanes cause chaos... whatever. It was his name, not mine. Point is, that moves got me out of a couple of jams."

"Why did Hassan train you?" She asks.

"Well, I was a weak, scrawny kid living by myself in a dangerous city. The reasoning looked at him in the face." He replies.

"When did you know he was a Jedi?"

"One day, I saw him meditating, he was trying to assemble a lightsaber using his connection to the Force. I must've broken his concentration. The whole thing became undone. Later he must've severed his connection to the Force." Bailey was speechless.

"He gave up his power?" Never before had she heard such a thing. A Jedi giving up what made him a Jedi. "Why?" Kyle shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe to avoid detection from the empire? But that doesn't make sense. Ahsoka still has her abilities and the empire hasn't found her."

Kyle spoke too soon. A ship hovering over the Jedi Temple came into plain view of the two. Kyle recognizes the design even from a distance. "Oh, no." He gasps. "They're back."

"You're kidding!" Bailey looked at Jake's ship. She got a good look at it during their last encounter to know it was him. "Wedge, keep the engine running. We might have to make a quick exit." She went into her sack and pulled out twin DH-17 blaster pistols, top of the line for the era. A dependable shot with a semiautomatic setting. Only drawback was its battery pack would overheat after just twenty-seconds of consistent use.

"Where'd you get these bad boys?" Kyle asks admiring the look of the sleek weapon.

"Was a birthday present last Life Day. Come on!" Bailey grabs Kyle by the arm as they rush to the Jedi Temple.

"Your family must've been cool." He comments dryly. Bailey smiles to herself, looking up the sky. "They were."

(Scene Break)

Only once before Ahsoka had been inside Anakin's quarters. It's rather spacious, though drowning in a sea of sewage water that's been marinating the furniture for who knows how long.

A steel box floats towards Ahsoka bumping against her hip. She wasn't even looking when it happened, searching the shelves where Skywalker stored his holocrons. He must've taken them once he turned and presented them to the emperor. Opening the box she found her sleek hilt lightsaber. Her first weapon she designed before becoming a Jedi Padawan. Seeing this flooded her mind memories, only these were the good ones. A time of order. When the Jedi were peacemakers and fought the dreaded Confederacy until the bitter end. Was all they accomplished during the war all for naught? Ahsoka wrestled with this conundrum. She wasn't sure if she'd ever find an answer that suited her.

Igniting the Jedi weapon she was pleased to see it still works. The green blade exited its resting place to show off its brilliant glow.

Sounds of feet splashing against the marble floors took Ahsoka's focus. Did Bailey and Kyle follow her here? She told them not to. She peered around the corner to see three armored individuals walking casually around the sacred halls of the Jedi.

"So the Emperor never came back for the holocrons?" One person asks.

"The Emperor probably spent the better parts of the last five-years hunting down the surviving Jedi." Jake answers. "Whatever we don't give to the chancellor we'll sell on the black market."

"Would regular people want to buy these things?"

"People like a challenge. Or to use them as decoration... or a door stopper." Jake rattles on. He didn't know or care of the items importance. All that mattered was they were sold for a price. A high one. Ahsoka knew all she had to do to avoid a conflict was leave the temple with her weapon and move on. But something inside her kept her feet rooted to the ground. A pull to protect the Jedi and their history from the black market.

"You always get your way, Master." She spoke with appreciation.

Curiously, one of the three split from the group. Ahsoka couldn't hear the conversation they were too far away.

(Scene break)

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyle stopped. It wasn't the first time he froze. This particularly time gave Bailey the creeps. She nearly believed he was on to something.

"There's no ghost here, don't worry." She in actually had no clue whether that's true. Jedi do appear in the physical world as spirits once they've passed on. "I mean, it actually make less sense if there wasn't." She redacted her own statement.

"No. I sense..." Kyle couldn't put his finger on it. "Something."

"Maybe you're sensing a fight. Come on, we have to get Ahsoka and get out of here. Crazy Jedi didn't even bring her com-link."

Ahsoka had already confronted the two scavengers. They wore imperial insignias on their shoulder pads, so Ahsoka knew they weren't merely men looking to make an honest living. The second man was easier to take down, but Jake was more difficult. He likely fought a Jedi before. Her aggressive posture wasn't doing her any favors. With each slash Jake dodged and at times delivered a counter that sucked the air out of her. She needed to regroup.

"A Jedi. Brilliant. The Emperor will pay prettily for you." Jake gloats.

"What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" Ahsoka tries to play mind games with her opponent.

"Oh... I just know." He grins maliciously. This time he kicked things off, shooting a chorus of blaster bolts which Tano deflected with ease. Jake looked to pounce while she was preoccupied, but found her no longer there. Searching, he found her foot connecting to his head disconnecting him from his weapon. "You are beaten. Leave the Jedi Temple and never return." Her green lightsaber pointing directly at Jake's throat. He could feel the heat on his skin.

Jake takes a couple of huffs and darts his eyes around looking for some kind of clever means of escape. Sighing, he accepted there wasn't any. "Okay, Jedi. You win."

(Scene break)

Bailey left to go find Ahsoka. Kyle left to follow the lone scavenger who went on his own accord, eventually leading him to the Jedi Archives. Kyle dreamt of being here, absorbing the history of the Jedi like a sponge. Most of the archives have been destroyed, what little remained was in bits and pieces.

From a balcony he watches the scavenger fiddle around the shelves finding a holocron in the process. Kyle's eyes widen. He's here to take the holocrons.

The scavenger had found one holocron. Envious he could not open it. While not particularly interested in the Jedi and their mystical ways, he didn't like being given a task he was assumed to never be able to complete. Code after code failed to register. If he kept trying he risked triggering a protocol so it could never be opened.

His eyes were taken by a bright purple holocron on a table. How come he's never seen it before? The scavenger reached and snagged the holocrons noticing the weight was significantly off when compared to the previous holocron. The scavenger found himself pushed up against the wall by an invisible foe, losing both holocrons in the process.

"Why are you here?" The scavenger realizes whose voice that is. "Whatever it is for, get out before I make you leave." The scavenger manages to escape and run off. Before he could, the scavenger manages to snags the real holocron.

He stopped once passing the doorway figuring the man must've ran off. A double closed fist to his spine let him know the scavenger was still here. Capitalizing on his stunned opponent the scavenger delivered a roundhouse kick sending Kyle on his back. The next sound his heard was the humming of a lightsaber. Kyle performs a kick-to-stand. He looks and sees the scavenger brandishing a short yellow shoto lightsaber.

"Giles?" Kyle was taken aback by the prospect alone. Giles sighed and takes off his helmet.

"I was counting on you not remembering." Giles says referring to the lightsaber he bought years ago.

"You're working with Jake? What about the draft?" Kyle's contusion was running amuck.

"Jake offered me protection. I took it. I can't let you leave without some wounds." Giles skips the exposition to continue the fight. Slashing and kicking like a mad man trying to kill Kyle more than just a maim him.

"And I can't let you leave without the holocron!"

Their scuffling lead then to the main hallway where Ahsoka had Jake at her mercy. Giles blocks a jab, countering with a roundhouse kick, but is grabbed and hit with a running elbow. Having enough of his games Giles reintroduces his weapon to the dance.

Taking advantage of Ahsoka's momentary distraction Jake scurries away and checks to see if his pistol was still intact. "Giles, hand me the holocron!" He orders. Giles tosses it into the air destined for the hands of this greedy scavenger.

Ahsoka managed to obtain the item while it was still in the air and bring it to her. Giles went on the attack looking to slash her with his weapon, but Kyle stepped in a delivered a swift kick to the jaw. Giles swung and cut Kyle's left leg. He lay on the ground licking his wound, Giles had totally lost consciousness.

Jake walked towards and picked up Ahsoka's old lightsaber, of which she remembered. "This yours?" Jake teases. "How about we trade?"

"No chance."

Jake swings like a mad man with little recourse. Ahsoka hasn't been in a duel in years, the speed of Jake was something she was no longer used too. They locked themselves in a struggle of wills, Ahsoka managing to gain the upper hand slashing Jake's right wrist. Before crumbling to the ground in a mad roar, he retaliates by nicking her on her ultra sensitive lekku sending her into a bout of shock.

Giles had woken up to see everyone wounded and out of the game. Jake howled looking at his injuries. Though Kyle had little to do with this new one, it seems wherever Jake went, he followed and paid the price.

"Giles, I'll give you 20,000 credits if you kill this rat!" He proposes during his descent into utter madness. The offer stunned Giles. That's a lot. Enough to get him out of the red. Picking up Jake's blaster he locked eyes on Kyle, who was unable to move due to his leg wound, and locked his sights on his longtime friend.

Bailey ran in seeing the scene unfold from a higher level. Knowing she couldn't survive the jump she ran down the flight of stairs at a breakneck speed. The moaning and groaning filled the hallways, filling her heart with dread.

"You can get yourself out of this Giles. There's always a way. You don't have to-"

A loud blaster bolt reverberated through the Jedi Temple stopping Bailey in her tracks she looks down a floor above to see Kyle slump against the wall blood dripping from his fresh chest wound. "No!" She releases a rough, throat screeching cry. Ahsoka had regain her senses and saw what had happened. "No..." She repeated quietly.

Giles grabbed Jake and carried him out of the Jedi Temple though without the holocron, Jake did express pleasure in Giles' decision. Jake whispers to Giles "You did good, kid. Proud of you." But Giles was detached from his suddenly warm sentiments.

The two women rushed to the bloodied teen watching his world fade away. His eyes unfocused, staring off into the distance. "Look at me." Bailey pleaded, opening up Kyle's shirt to reveal the blaster bolt went through his body. He turns his head trying to look at Bailey, but it looks as if he is looking through her.

"Can't you heal him?" Bailey begs Ahsoka to do something to fix this. She shakes her head solemnly.

"Healing hasn't been taught by the Jedi in over a generation." She explains. She's been shot before. Both times in the arm. Never as fatale as what Kyle had just taken.

Kyle looks at Ahsoka and smiles wryly. "I think that's your lightsaber." He points to the weapon Giles had inadvertently disregarded during the commotion. "Take good care of it." He coughs madly.

"Please hang on." Bailey's mind races hoping to find a solution. "Don't go."

"I-" He coughs again, this time splatters of blood leaving his mouth "Please keep the dream alive." His last words before his body completely collapsed and the lights went out. Bailey cradled Kyle's body crying. "This is all my fault... I said we should come and get you. I was the one who said we should split up." She can barely hold herself together.

"This isn't your fault." Ahsoka says trying to maintain composure. "Come on. We have to go." It pained her to say, but their actions here likely drew the attention of the empire. Best to leave now and not risk another conflict. They picked Kyle's body up and placed him in the readying area of the ship. Wedge looked at the scene despondent. He didn't know Kyle at all. But seeing a kid die for ostensively no good reason broke his heart.

"Where to?" He asks the Jedi. The two women look at each other. "To Songin."

(Scene break)

Nobody said a word during the ride to Songin. Ahsoka was trying to console Bailey, who couldn't take her eyes off Kyle's body in hopes he would start moving. For some kind of miracle. A las, it was not in the cards. Kyle's story had come to an end. Bailey's was only beginning, except now it features a black cloud hanging over her.

"I can't believe he's gone." She whimpers, flicking her nails against the table. "I just can't."

"He was a believer, he's now one within the Force able to find peace." Ahsoka sugar coated the fact a young kid was laying dead next to them. She's lost friends in the past, these very words were said to her. Never did they make her feel any better. So what if he's one with the Force? What good will that do him?

"We shouldn't give up. It's not what he wanted us to do." She reminded Bailey. "You've always told me the unjustness or the empire. Thanks to Kyle we have a chance to strike a blow and jumpstart the resistance." Bailey closes her eyes, then opens them and looks at Ahsoka. "You're right. Let's do this. For Kyle. For everyone."

"We're descending to Songin now." Wedge notifies the two. They find Hassan's adobe. He opened the door to find Ahsoka standing tall and clean cut, while he hadn't shaven in weeks and appeared to have not seen much sunlight either.

"Ahsoka?" He was worried his eyes were playing a dastardly trick on him. "No, it is you! How are you?" He looked beyond her shoulder to see a woman looking just as tentative. "What's wrong?" After a few seconds of no one answering he asks "Where's Kyle?"

(Scene break)

The news hit Hassan like a truckload of bricks. "Kyle was such a sweet young kid. All he wanted to do was try and help. To bring an end to the empire. He had so much faith in my he thought I could do it myself." Hassan pours himself another glass of liquor, slowly losing concentration.

"He looked up to you. Which is why we can't waste this golden opportunity he's given us. We can destroy the facility, free all those prisoners and strike a blow for the empire." Hassan takes a minute to ponder the likelihood of a successful operation.

"It's unlikely to work. The empire-"

"The empire is fat and happy. They think they've won so we have the element of surprise at our disposal." Bailey speaks up to the elder Jedi.

"Oh? And what's your plan?"

"I sneak into the facility through the hanger bay, obtain a uniform and a keycard and I'll disable the cameras and take out the satellite dishes to isolate the island from possible imperial assistance. If all else fails, we free the prisoners. Maybe give them arms if that's an option and fight our way out." Bailey explains. Hassan looks at Ahsoka.

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to be looking for the warden." She answers

"Well that's just peachy. So everyone has it all planned out." He takes one last sip of his drink before smashing it against the table jamming the little shards of glass into his palm in the process. Bailey flinched, Ahsoka did not. Hassan's expression turned aggressive, like the last thread of his self-respect was cut.

"Let me tell you something I should have told Kyle. The empire is all powerful and all seeing. They are not going to let a couple of scrubs like us infiltrate a maximum facility. I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

The two didn't respond, but merely watched Hassan until his tirade was over. They exchange a look and each get up to leave. "We're sorry for your loss. Kyle was a good kid. We'll make sure his sacrifice was not in vain." Was all Ahsoka said before leaving. When the door shut, Hassan broke down like a boy and sobbed into his arms.

"Why? Why did you take him and not an old washed up fool like me?" He looks up to the sky and asks, getting nothing in response.

"So what do we do now?" Bailey asks Ahsoka. "Kyle really wanted him to help." Undeterred, Ahsoka responded they'll stick with the plan for they have enough to pull off the operation themselves. At first Bailey looked at Ahsoka like she was crazy. Then she felt a surge of motivation. "This'll be a helluva story to tell."

(Scene break)

It took an awful lot of convincing, but Wedge came around to permitting Bailey using his ship as bait. Wedge was able to conjure up an imperial code used to gain entry to the island, they took it hook, line and sinker.

"They bought it. Ahsoka, I need you to hide under the floorboards. We'll let you know when it is safe to come out." A Togruta in the middle of an imperial island will stick out like a sore thumb, so she obliged.

"Wedge, stay ready." Bailey advised.

Wedge managed to glide the ship to a smooth landing inside the cramped hanger bay. He asked for assistance moving a shipment of food, when two unfortunate souls came aboard they were neutralized within seconds. Their bodies hidden and uniforms taken.

"We all know the plan? Me and Wedge are taking down the communication ports." Bailey refreshes the team.

"And I'll go look for the warden." Ahsoka knows her part. They split up and began to make their way to the main control room. Wedge held the room hostage and switched the security cameras off. "Go." He tells Bailey handing her an extra weapon in case the next phrase of the plan wasn't so easy.

Luckily, she still had the veneer of anonymity. Wedge was successful from keeping his hostages in check. Finding a vantage point she aimed her blaster at the satellite dishes knocking them out. The prison was now vulnerable.

Clifford was looking over the numbers and couldn't have been happier. This was their most profitable quarter. The oligarchs of Songin benefited from prison labor and the empire gave him carte blanch to do with the individuals who didn't want to serve in the military. He asked for his transport to be ready, but received no response. "Lazy sacks of-"

"Warden." He jumps out of his seat. "Who are you?" Ahsoka points her lightsaber towards him.

"I'm Jedi Ahsoka Tano of the Resistance. I order you to release these prisoners." Clifford laughs.

"Oh? And what leverage do you have?"

"Try and call for help." She says cockily. So he does and is met with a dead line each time. "Now look out your window." Clifford does and sees the fleet of Republican ships waiting for his decision outside. Knowing when he's licked, he surrenders.

(Scene break)

Most of the prisoners lined up to serve the rebellion, later named "The Alliance to Restore The Galactic Republic" or simply, The Alliance. Bail Organa was elated at the outcome. Dusty was also. Their alliance was known through underground resistance networks in the galaxy. The big backers inspired more resistors to fall under the umbrella of the alliance.

Ahsoka was watching the night sky, the twinkling stars dancing on her blue eyes. Bailey sat besides her. "We did it." A great weight had been lifted off their shoulders, quickly replaced by a new one. "Now it is on to the next phase."

"Ahsoka-" Bailey wanted to ask, but found it hard to summon the courage. "If we are to fight the empire it makes sense to be the best prepared. I'm a Force sensitive and need to learn the ways of the Force if I am to fight this Sith Lord."

"A Jedi doesn't do anything alone. One does not take down a Sith Lord by dealing in resolute. Bailey, the light and dark sides of the Force are in a constant struggle. The dark side is an alluring temptress. Are you sure you are ready to walk the fine line and will stay on the righteous path?" Bailey nods eagerly, Ahsoka smiles. "I've never been a tutor before."

"You learned from the best, didn't you?" Bailey asks. Ahsoka looks up to the stars once more filled with a newfound hope and desire. "I sure did."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is an updated version of the ending sequence. it includes a brief duel and a resolution i hope isn't so sudden and underwhelming as the original. _**

* * *

Giles knew he could handle Bailey. While inexperienced himself, Giles had the advantage in knowing the basics of the dark arts, whereas Bailey wasn't even close to mastering the Jedi arts.

Giles was more focused on protecting the warden and the island. Ahsoka was giving him a headache. Thankfully, Jake took her off his hands. All Giles needed to do was get Clifford out of here in one piece and destroy the transports off the island. No matter where they went Bailey wasn't too far. Giles stopped.

"Stay here. I'll deal with the pesky rat trying to kill you." Clifford begged Giles for anything but that. He demanded Giles give him a weapon to defend himself. Unfortunately, he just left him.

"Tired of running?" Bailey says. Giles didn't respond, only igniting his red lightsaber. A standard color for practitioners of the dark arts. Giles wished the emperor gave him a more unique color. The glare from the red color bothered his eyes.

Bailey's crystal blue lightsaber met his in a contested one-on-one battle amidst a chaotic backdrop. "I sense your anger towards me." Giles prods into Bailey's mental state finding her extremely vulnerable. "You know you cannot avenge your friend without the power of the dark side."

Bailey pushes back. "You're wrong! I don't need to beat you, I just need to distract you."

"You have no chance of succeeding in either."

Bailey fought with one hand on her lightsaber, the other hidden behind her back to prevent it from being severed. She rarely outstretched her arms, opting to aim low at Giles' legs in effort to stifle him.

"You fight with fear in your heart. Use that fear. USE IT!" Giles growls, his dark eyes peering into Bailey's. He throws her off, managing to make her lose her grip. "Weakling." Giles groans. Bailey could feel the tip of his lightsaber near her throat, burning her skin.

"Maybe, but I have an ace up my sleeve." She smirks. Giles expression is one of bewilderment. An a invisible hand pushes him across the land, his head banging against the staircase rendering him unconscious. Ahsoka stands over Bailey and offers her a helping hand. "Thanks." She says sincerely.

"You can't ever stay out of a fight." Ahsoka derides.

"Neither can you." Bailey retorts. The warden peers above his hiding place to find the two women standing over him, weapons drawn. "Clifford Onnu you are under arrest for crimes committed against the republic." Bailey says with clarity.

"I'm supposed to say that." Ahsoka reminds Bailey, as she is the highest ranking official of the two.

"Well you should have been quicker."


End file.
